The instant invention relates to a device for locking a slidable member, and more particularly to such a device to be used in machines having vibrations which tend to loosen conventional locking mechanisms.
Many machines employ adjustable, sliding members which require their being locked into a fixed position, such as mailing machines which have adjustable envelope guides which are locked into various positions depending on the size of the envelopes being fed through the machine. The machines generate certain vibrations which tend to and do in fact loosen conventional locks such as those using eccentrics which secure the adjustable sliding members in their fixed positions.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides a device for locking a slidable member which is very simple to operate and which will not vibrate loose with machine operation.